Alley Trouble
by Dark Horse Queen
Summary: Who knew that taking the trash out would end up in so much trouble?


Okay… so, this is a random story I thought of when my English teacher gave me a green toy soldier and told me to write. My friend read it after I told her that and looked at me like I was insane, her exact words were,

"How in the _hell _did you come up with something like this?"

Disclaimer: duh… of course I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, the plot _is _all mine though and I will send a rabid horse after you if you try to steal it.

Alley Trouble

Kagome slowly turned to gaze out at the men in green arranged around her. The idiots were pointing guns and making threatening gestures, but she quietly snickered when she noticed that their hands were shaking.

"What is the problem, boys?" she asked in a confused tone, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"You were seen leaving the scene of a crime with blood dripping from your hands, ma'am," the most official looking one said, stuttering only slightly on the word ma'am.

"Blood?" was the only word she could get out before choking on her laughter, she innocently raised her hands and looked at them like they were a flying saucer over Roswell, "What blood?" She schooled her face into submission, but inside the inner Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing. Of course there was blood you dim wits, but she had not killed anyone.

What she had been doing was showing the arrogant bane of her existence, also known as her boyfriend that the alley was a safe place to go for the short time it would take to bring the trash out. She had just put the trash in the designated pick up spot (surrounded by low poles painted a bright neon yellow) when some crack-head stumbled upon her and tripped, bashing his head in on the pole and literally becoming a crack head, dying instantly. It was her own stupid luck that his dealer had been following him and when he saw her getting up from making sure the crack-head was really dead, he had immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had killed him. The dealer, never noticing the blood on the pole standing right next to her, called for the police. She had started to hightail it out of there, forgetting that she lived in the building standing right next to her, but her stupid luck had come into play again. She tripped over a random piece of barb wire, and the thought 'what in the H-E-double hockey sticks was a piece of barb wire doing in the middle of the city,' popped into her mind, but of course fate never cared for logistics.

By the time she had got the barb wire untangled from her ankles, her hands and ankles were cut and bloody. The policemen had already gotten to the alley by then, so it was too late to run. That was how she ended up with these stupid idiots pointing guns at her. She found it inappropriately funny that there was another expression on their face now, one that looked like they were wondering if she was the crack-head.

"Ma'am, you do realize that you are bleeding, right?" the guy in green to the left of her spoke somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you mind if I sit down? I'm feeling a little dizzy." As a matter of fact, the world was starting to spin around her, and she did not have a chance to wait for an answer before her butt hit the ground hard.

"Are you alright?" was heard from the general direction of her right, but the only response was a general mumbling of 'I didn't think I had lost that must blood,' before the darkness consumed her.

When she had finally woke up, it was to the sight of her boyfriend's worried face with a background of white hospital walls. "I told you that the alley was a dangerous place, especially for a woman with your tendency to find trouble," was all Sesshomaru had time to say before he was pushed back by the official looking cop from earlier in the alley. The questions that he had started throwing at her made the headache that she had felt when she had first woke up scream painfully that it was not to be ignored.

Eventually, she had answered all the questions to the officers' satisfaction, and they released her with the orders to not do anything strenuous for the next few days. Sesshomaru snorted at that, gathered their things, and then followed the nurse with the wheel chair and Kagome to his car.

"This does not prove that the alley is not a safe place to put the trash, only that I might be slightly accident prone." Said Kagome after Sesshomaru had gotten everything carefully situated in his car and they had pulled out onto the road. He turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "Fine, you win, we will put the trash on the street, but I still think it is more environmentally friendly to put the trash in the alley. Besides, if you take the trash out next time, you can rest assured that no one will point a gun at you. You see, I have figured out that I am the accident causer, and you are the accident fixer. Therefore nothing will go wrong if you take the trash out, but if I do it, everything will, go wrong that is," Kagome babbled. Sesshomaru simply glanced over at her and sighed, but she knew that she would never have to take out the trash again.


End file.
